Dummy and Dummier/Transcript
Here's the episode 40th from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Pig dancing act) * Root: Right, how bout that? Who says pork can't dance. (Everyone laughs) Next up is Freddy. The ferret? I didn't know crazy was a talent. (everyone laughs again) Give it up for Freddy. * Freddy; I can't do it, Otis. They're laughing before I'm even on stage. * Otis: They're not laughing at you. They're laughing because of you. * Freddy: What? * Otis: I'm not sure. Ok, break a leg. (throws him on stage) * Freddy: (gets nervous) Um, I will now dislocate all of my bones before your very eyes. (dislocate everything but the crowds boos and throws vegetables at him) (The next morning) * Abby: You know Freddy, lots of cultures consider rotten fruit a delicacy * Freddy: Oh I should have know better to think I was talented like you guys. Don't look at me! (runs off) * Abby: Poor Freddy. This only talent is making people throw up. * Lisa: Well that and making pencil cups. And no one wants to see that. * Gretchen: True. * Scruffy: Let's face it. He's has no talent. * Otis: Guys we gotta find Freddy a talent. But what? What I ask you? * Bessie: Hey, dummy. * Otis: Dummy. (thinks it over) Nah, I got nothing. * Peck: Wait a minute. What if we get Freddy a ventriloquist dummy. With his multiple personality, he'd be a natural. * Olive Doyle: It's true. Mostly all comedy usely have ventriloquism. * Luan: '''Yeah, I have a dummy named Mr. Coconuts. * '''Isabella: Yeah, and we once piloted a giant marrienette doll before. * Otis: Ventriloquism, perfect. To the rainy day craftbox! (Later out in the woods, everyone begans searching for woods) * Otis: We can make the dummy for this fallen tree. * Abby: Great idea. Then no living thing would be harmed. (Inside the log, lived a termite city) * Mayor Termite: Today, we usher in a new era for all termite kind. (The other termites cheered until Otis started cutting) It's the end of everything! * Narrator: Later that day. (Inside the shack Otis began working on the dummy all through the night) * Otis: Behold, it is done. (Everyone was amazed) * Freddy: (walks in depressed) Hey, what are you doing? Something talented no doubt. * Otis: Actually Freddy. We we're just making you--This! (shows dummy * Peck: It's a ventriloquist dummy for Talent Night. * Freddy: But, I'm a talentless loser. You really think I can do ventriloquism? (Everyone believes in him) Wow, thanks. I'm gonna learn to throw my voice, write 10 minutes of gut busting material, become a showbiz legend, experience the hollowness of fame ,have several nervous breakdowns and end up in the trashbin of history. * Peck: Aww, look how happy he is. * Abby: We did a good thing. * Otis: I like us. * Pig: (burps) * Phineas: I'm a little nervous for him. * Baljeet: I know. The only thing he can make us laugh if he hurts himself. * Burford: Which I would watch over and over again. * Jeremy: Oh come on. With his new act, what could possibly go wrong. The Middle (The next night) * Rook: Folks, we got a lot of great talent for you here tonight. But, before we get to it, please welcome Freddy and Mr. Jinx. * Freddy: Thank you. Thank you. Well, Mr. Jinx, how are you tonight? * Mr. Jinx: Pretty good, thanks. * Freddy: Good. Now say that again while I drink water. (tries water but keeps coughing it up) * Otis: Bravo! Bravdicemo! Amazing * Abby: Otis, he's not good. * Otis: You want him to dislocate his bones again? Laugh it up. (The gang fakes laugh it up) * Freddy: So Mr. Jinx, what's the hardest part about being a dummy? * Mr. Jinx: Why don't you ask you pal, Otis? He's the biggest moron I know. (Everyone laughs) * Otis: (laughs until) Huh? * Freddy: But, I didn't-- * Mr. Jinx: Hey, Peck, some tree fungus just called, it wants it's personality back. (Everyone laugh except for Peck) * Mr. Jinx: Why did the tubby, disgusting, loser cross the road? To get away from Pig. (Everyone laughs even harder, except for our heroes. After the show, the gang leaves in anger) * Freddy: Guys, wait! I didn't say those things. It was Mr. Jinx did. It had a mind of its own. * Otis: Freddy, we made that dummy to help you out not so you could sucker punch us in the shame gland. * Luan: And after what you say, my funny bone's crying. In despair. * Luna: Not that really gotta hurt. * Adyson: So, next time, if you have a problem with us, just say it to our face. * Milly: Yeah. * Mr. Jinx: Your faces are the problem. (laughs) * Otis: Nice. Come on guys, let's leave Mr. McHurtsalot alone. (Late that night) * Freddy: Maybe Mr. Jinx can talk. Maybe I have split personality. Don't be ridiculous, you don't have a split personality. Well if you don't believe me ask the dummy. Fine let's ask him! (but as he turns around Mr. Jinx was gone. He began searching for it until he sees him placing a anvil on a catapult) Mr. Jinx, what are you doing? * Mr. Jinx: Back off, ferret. * Freddy: (gasps) You can talk. * Mr. Jinx: Oh yeah. And that's not all I can do. (looks at Otis and shoots the anvil) * Freddy: (gasps) OTIS!!!! * Otis: Huh? Ahhh, unexpected anvil! (ducks) * Freddy: Otis are you ok? * Otis: Freddy, what's the big idea? You could have killed me! * Freddy: I wasn't me. Mr. Jinx did it. * Otis: Oh really? Intresting. Well, perhaps Mr. Jinx would like to meet hoof puppet, Senior Po-Po. (as Senior Po-Po) Hi, I'm Senior Po-Po, and if you ever throw a anvil at Otis' head again, he'll mess you up. * Freddy: (gasps) Otis you puppet has a mind of his own too. * Otis: '''(growls off angry) (The next day, Otis comes by the gang in a heated mud bath) * '''Otis: Hey, look, non-crazy people; my favorite kind. (slips right in) * Abby: Feeling a bit stressed, Otis? Pig’s new mud jacuzzi will fix you right up. * Otis: Oh, this is amazing. Hey, Pigster, how do you make all these bubbles * Pig: Ah, it’s kind of technical. I don’t wanna bore you. Hey, Pip, toss me another cabbage burrito. * Peck: Oh, I heard the best joke, yesterday. Ok-- (Behind a stack of hay, Mr. Jinx pours cement through a line to the mud) * Freddy: Dummies can’t talk. Dummies can’t talk. Dummies can’t talk. Hi, Mr. Jinx. * Mr. Jinx: Oh, hey, Freddy. Check it out. I’m putting cement into your friends hot tub. * Freddy: It’s nice to have hobbies. I wish--(sees the lines and tackles Mr. Jinx) * Abby: Hey, that’s Freddy’s voice. * Otis: Freddy? Freddy? Oh, you mean the violently psychotic weasel. I’ll go check it out. (tries to move) What the? I’m stuck * Pig: What, that’s impossible * Abby: (sees the line) Hey, what’s this? (pulls the line to reveal the mixer) * Pip: Looks like it leads to a-- * Otis: CEMENT MIXER!!! (Everyone started to panic) * Freddy: I’ll save you guys! (pulls out a mallet and breaks the cement ) * Mr. Jinx: Hehehe. (leaves) * Freddy: Are you guys ok? (Everyone agrees in anger) * Otis: Guys please. Freddy is working through difficult issues. He needs are patience, and our friendship in order to---BAG HIM AND THROW HIM INTO THE SILO!!!! (Everyone kept tackling but eventually he was caught) The Ending (Later that night, Otis finishes chaining up Freddy) * Otis: Relax, Freddy. You’re our friend and nothing will ever change that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go vote on whether or not to banish you from the barnyard forever. * Freddy: But, Otis, as long as Mr. Jinx is free, you’re still in danger. * Otis: Whatever, crazy brain. (leaves) * Mr. Jinx: Well, well, well. I(comes out of barrel) If it isn’t my old partner, Freddy. * Freddy: You. * Mr. Jinx: Too bad you’re gonna miss the show. * Freddy: You mean? * Mr. Jinx: That’s right. * Freddy: You’re gonna do our act without me? Well don’t forget to use those Your Momma jokes. They’re gold. * Mr. Jinx: I’m not gonna do our act. I’m gonna get rid of your friends; once and for all. (laughs as he jump from the silo) * Freddy: I knew that. (At the decision ceremony) * Otis: Tonight, this tribal council will decide whether Freddy stays or goes. * -We must make a pact to never speak of this again. Agreed? * All: Agreed. * -This would be so much cooler if we were all wearing black robes. * Lucy: I got them on standby. * Otis: It is time to vote * -So are we getting ice cream after this dark decision ceremony? * Otis: Sure. * -Remember, each one will step forward and place their vote in the giant head of truth. First up, Pip. * Pip: Dude, we knew you were nuts but come on. * Abby: I’m still picking cement out of my hair. * Otis: Sorry it had to end like this Freddy * Pig: I was going to vote for you to stay, but then I started to think about gravy. Mmmm, gravy. * Freddy: (tries to move) Oh, it’s no use. No of this would have happen if I only have a talent. (gets an idea) Wait a minute. (dislocates himself to slip out of his chains) I did it. Here I come guys. (falls down the stairs) Ow. (Back at the ceremony) * Otis: I will now tally the votes. (As Otis were about to read the votes, the gang was trapped under some rope) * Mr. Jinx: You’re mine now, cold cuts! * All: (gasps) * Otis: Mr. Jinx? * Abby: Freddy was telling the truth. * Mr. Jinx: Yeah, thanks for not believing in the little guy. By the way, that net you’re under is copper mesh. Once I touched it to this wire to the electric fence, you’re all fried! * Pig: Uh, can we have a vote on that? (Mr. Jinx shocks them until--) * Freddy: Get away from my friends. (catapulted himself into Mr. Jinx) (Everyone is surprised to see Freddy) * Pig: Anybody else smell bacon * Peck: You did it buddy * Otis: Freddy, I am so sorry I didn’t believe you. Can you ever forgive me? (Everyone says their apologizes) * Freddy: Awww, I forgive you guys. I’m all about friendship and forgiving. * -So what do we do with the dummy? * Freddy: Don't worry. I got the perfect solution for him.Take Mr. Jinx to the bonfire! * ???: NO!!!! * Pig: What?!?! * Abby: It’s cracking about. (Suddenly tons of termites comes out of Mr. Jinx) * Pig: Termites?!?! * Pip: They were controlling the dummy all along. * Otis: (using a magnifying glass) But why termites? What do we ever do to you? * Mayor Termite: Hello, the tree you made the dummy from was our home. When you destroyed it, we vowed vengeance * Otis: Awkward. Still, did you have to go on psychopathic rampage; that is so inappropriate. * Mayor Termite: Yeah, you’re right. We went to far, but you know. * Otis: Alright come on. Let’s go find you a new tree. Then maybe things around here can get back to normal. (The next night) * Freddy: So Perry the Platypus says, At these prices, you won’t get many more. (The gang laughs) * Pig: Boy these earplugs are great. I can’t hear a word he’s saying. * Otis: WHAT!!! * Pig: I SAID THESE EARPLUGS ARE GREAT!!! * Otis: NO, I WON’T DATE YOUR GRANDMOTHER!!! * Abby: WHAT!!!! * Otis: I WON’T DATE PIG’S GRANDMA!!! * Abby: THANKS. I ‘M USEING A NEW SHAMPOO!!! * Otis: WHAT!!! * Peck: I ALSO ENJOY MONKEYS!!! The End.Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts